legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bioniclejaller/Nexus Force Themed-Props
This is BionicleJaller (Jon002 ingame). I am creating some AWESOME props. Some are open now but I will close them for editing soon. Here they are: Block Yard: Nexus Force Training - A castle with a vendor that helps you on missions. Right now there is a climbing challenge that will give you consumables. Soon more missions will be added. You will soon be able to do quests for the Dragon Knight and the Blacksmith (Both Unreleased). You will also have to do missions for the Castle Guard. OPEN NOW!! WILL SOON CLOSE FOR EDITING Avant Grove: Maelstrom Battlefield - This is a scene of HEAVY fighting between the Nexus Force and the Maelstrom. The Mythran clan also will be featured here. UNRELEASED Avant Park: Nexus Tower - This prop has not yet been started on. I am making plans at the moment. It will feature Nexus Tower. You will be able to get missions and complete certain things. Will have NPCs and Maelstrom. UNRELEASED Nimbus Rock: Maelstrom Fort - This (right now) is a prop where you have to smash the Maelstrom beam and restore the Imagination beam. I decided I want to include the 4 ninjas: Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole here so I need to REALLY change it. There is a start for my clubhouse for my Team Crux Prime. It will soon be moved to the Old Man Winter prop. Nimbus Isle: Skeleton HQ - A dark Skeleton Fortress that was recently taken over by the Maelstorm. It has many passageways to take. Soon, the Nexus Force will need you to go here and reclaim this Maelstrom Base. Has Lava, hidden passages and more! Coming Soon! UNRELEASED Old Man Winter: Team Crux Prime Base - A LARGE base with many floors and rooms. Some of the content will be only for members of Team Crux Prime. Will feature a Sentinel Room, an Assembly Room, a Venture Room, and a Paradox Room. There will also be a mythran/minifig chat room for mythran/minifig chats. Mythrans will not always be in this room but can show up when they please so check here often. Chantey Shantey: Nexus Force Get-A-Way - If you are the type of mini that likes to just hang out, then this is the prop for you. With so much to do, You will have a hard time choosing. You can challenge your friends to a fun game of soccer or just watch it. You can fly the pirate ship or do an AWESOME climbing challenge. You can also search for the Imagination Brick. OPEN! Will soon be closed to add more stuff. Mountain View: Ninja Training Facility - This is the place where you will be able to practice AWESOME NINJA MOVES! Before you go, though, you must learn Spinjitzu, as some of the missions here will be spinjitzu-related. There will be at least two floors with TONS of training stuff to do. UNRELEASED! Pirate's Cove: Sea Battle - In the heart of the Gnarled Forest sea, a battle rages. You may have already fought in it from the Pirate Ship at the Pirate Beach but now you can go into it. This is all I will tell you. And another thing: You will be able to control a ship and cannon. Raven Bluff: Maelstrom Research Facility - This facility is highly themed with the Paradox faction. Th\ere is a central computer here that will give out TONS of info. You will report back to this research facility often in your travels to my props. UNRELEASED Cliff's Edge: Into the Darkness. - The Nexus Force has finally been able to breach the Maelstrom fog in the Spiderling Cave in AG. Inside it was a machine that transported them to FV. Here they now allow minifigs to go inside the cave and battle the Spider Boss. UNRELEASED Craggle Rock: Eye of the Maelstrom - Your quests have brought you far. Now you must venture inside the Maelstrom and defeat the Darkness that lurks within. UNRELEASED These props will have a certain order for you to really complete each one fully. They are numbered here from 1 to 12: #Nexus Force Training (Block Yard) #Nexus Maelstrom Fort (Nimbus Rock) #Nexus Force Get-A-Way (Chantey Shantey) prop is not required to visit #Maelstrom Research Facility (Raven Bluff) #Maelstrom Battlefield (Avant Grove) #Skeleton Maelstrom Base (Nimbus Isle) #Ninja Training Facility (Mountain View) #Nexus Tower (Avant Park) #Nexus Force Base (Old Man Winter) required to visit #Sea Battle (Pirate's Cove) #Into the Darkness (Cliff's Edge) #Eye of the Maelstrom (Craggle Rock) This is all I have created so far. Hope you like it. Answer the Call. Save Imagination -Jon002 Category:Blog posts